


Mais Feliz

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry queria menos estresse e mais felicidade, talvez perseguir peixinhos dourados seja tudo que ele precisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais Feliz

**Mais Feliz**

Enfim, aqui estou eu de novo. Mas não, de novo, aqui. Quero dizer, aqui não pode ser um lugar onde eu já estive, porque eu morri em todos os lugares em que já estive então, esse é um novo lugar pra mim, mas a situação não é.

Estou em um lugar novo, não sei qual é, qual idioma falam, quais roupas vestem, qual moeda usam, ou qual o nome que o povo daqui chama esse mundo. Nem sei se aqui tem um povo. Mas deve ter, porque estou em um quarto, ou sala, ou sei lá o quê isso é, que me lembra do Japão. Não sei que tipo de povo é, mas pra levantar uma parede, precisa ter algum tipo de povo trabalhando aqui.

Basicamente, eu não sei de nada sobre o lugar onde estou, portanto, aqui estou eu de novo.

Você deve estar se perguntando como eu morri se eu estou em qualquer lugar além de...bem...morto.

Simples.

Eu conheci um sujeito, ser, bem agradável (só que não). O nome dele é Morte. Falo  **dele**  porque ele aparece para mim como um cara magricela de terno preto, então um ele. Mas eu não acho que ele tenha sexo, sabe. Ter um sexo definido é uma coisa tão típica dos animais e Morte não é nenhum tipo de animal, não, ele é o que leva todos os tipos de animais da vida.

Depois de conhecê-lo, quando eu morri, ele me disse que eu ia viver, só que em outro mundo e se eu não conseguir sobreviver por 7 anos em um desses mundos, eu só vou continuar morrendo e indo pra outro e outro e outro...

Você deve achar que é fácil. Sete anos são moleza. Mas, além de eu não conhecer nada desses novos mundos, esses novos mundos não gostam muito de intrusos e, toda vez que um aparece (no caso, eu), fazem de tudo para esses intrusos irem embora de seu mundo. No meu caso, isso significa demônios me perseguindo, palhaços assustadores me esfaqueando, shinigamis rindo enlouquecidamente, extraterrestres invadindo a Terra e o próprio mundo se fingindo de amigo só para me levar a morte certa.

Muitos pensariam que sou especial, que há algo em mim de valioso e Morte está sendo incrível em me dar novas chances. Ha. A única coisa que eu tenho de especial são as Relíquias que herdei do meu pai, do meu mentor e, de certa forma, do meu inimigo. Uma capa, uma pedra e uma varinha. Todas elas presentes de Morte para a humanidade. Pelo menos ele diz que foram presentes, para mim parecem mais um castigo. Vide os originais donos: os três irmãos. Um morto por sua fome de poder, outro morto por seu amor e o terceiro (e mais esperto) passou anos de sua vida escondido sob uma capa de invisibilidade pra não ser achado por Morte até o dia que quis morrer.

Eu não quero viver pra sempre, nunca quis. Tudo que eu queria era ter uma família e eu tive. Assim como tive que deixá-los pra trás e se não sobreviver por sete anos em algum mundo, nunca poderei encontrá-los no pós-morte para o qual eles irão.

E tudo isso porque um ser eterno, mais velho que o próprio tempo, estava entediado.

Tudo bem que Morte até que é um amigo bacana, mas, sério, tem que haver outros meios de matar o tempo. Ele é a Morte, pelas barbas de Merlin, ele pode matar qualquer coisa!

Aff!

Relaxa Harry! Relaxa e viva sete anos nesse mundo de paredes que parecem japonesas, com uma porta que parece japonesa, em uma sala vazia de qualquer coisa além de você.

Acho que se estiver em uma Terra, estou no Japão. Mas eu não ouso mais opinar sobre nada. Então vou abrir a porta que parece japonesa e descobrir em que tipo de mundo estou e como posso viver sete anos nele.

**HPXHHPXHXPXHHPXHHPXHXPXH**

Estou na Terra, no Japão e a sala onde cheguei pertence a um templo abandonado.

O Japão é um país interessante e esse parece muito o Japão que ouvi falar em meu mundo e conheci no mundo de L. Só tem uma  _pequena_  diferença.

Cheguei há 3 semanas e já passei por algumas coisas bem interessantes. Atualmente, estou hospedado no templo abandonado no qual cheguei. Ninguém vai lá de qualquer forma e eu o tenho mantido limpo e arrumado, até consertei algumas rachaduras. Na verdade, estou pensando em torna-lo minha residência permanente, ele é útil, meio escondido e bonito e, de alguma forma, me faz sentir em casa.

Estou me acostumando com a vizinhança também e esse é o ponto no qual entro na pequena diferença que mencionei sobre esse Japão. A vizinhança é bem interessante, incluindo a senhora que canta todas as manhãs enquanto varre a entrada da doceria, a mansão enorme e abandonada que todos dizem ser assombrada e a garota gato que pula todos os muros atrás do que parecem peixinhos dourados que nadam em pleno ar.

Impressionante, não é?

Uma senhora de idade avançada acordando cedo e com ânimo para varrer cantando é incrível.

Brincadeirinha! (Apesar de ser verdade).

A primeira vez que vi a garota gato dei um berro que fez todos olharem pra mim, menos ela ainda atrás dos peixes. Não é um momento de muito orgulho para mim. Logo, notei que era o único que a via.

Na segunda vez, me sobressaltei um pouco, mas na terceira apenas dei bom dia. Na sexta vez, ela começou a responder, mas pode ter tido algo a ver com eu pegar um dos peixes e jogar para ela.

Foi ela que me fez perceber que esse mundo tem muito a ser explorado e eu já comecei a fazer a exploração. Vi uma menina voando com um guarda-chuva durante a tempestade há três dias, vi seres que parecem gosma e sombra perseguindo pessoas que não os veem, alguns até tentando engolir pessoas, especialmente quando essa pessoa era eu. Ontem à noite parei em uma barraquinha de Udon (que eu nem sabia o que era ou que podia cheirar tão bem), mantida por raposas falantes (a mais nova era super fofa, acho que Gina a adotaria).

Viajando por esses mundos, aliás, não consigo me impedir de pensar em Luna e suas criaturas fantásticas, me pergunto, mais vezes do que não, se um dia vou encontrar uma de suas tão faladas criaturas em algum lugar.

Apesar de quão fantástico tudo tem sido, nada, nada mesmo, me preparou para isso aqui.

Estou diante de uma casa grande, acabei de passar pelo seu portão e fui recebido por duas garotas, uma com cabelo rosa curto, outra com cabelo azul longo.

O que isso tem de tão estranho, podem perguntar, e a resposta é bem simples. Durante o pouco tempo que estive aqui, vi coisas interessantes e sei que eram espíritos, mas essas duas garotas, com suas brincadeiras, seu canto e suas falas sobre "cliente" e "mestre", não as sinto como espíritos em tudo. Na verdade, por mais vivas que pareçam ser, elas parecem ser partes dessa casa a minha frente, como bonecas que não podem existir em outro lugar além desse. Quando elas seguram minhas mãos e me arrastam para dentro, essa sensação só aumenta e eu, realmente, não me preparei para o que vinha a seguir.

Talvez eu esperasse espíritos, mas não um garoto de óculos, vestindo um quimono vermelho, jogado em um sofá, envolto por uma nuvem de fumaça que saía do cigarro que fumava, me perguntando qual o meu desejo.

Talvez eu devesse me concentrar mais no que parecia um bicho de pelúcia bebendo o que parecia suspeitosamente com álcool, mas não consegui.

-Se eu tiver um desejo, qual o preço que devo pagar?

O garoto olhou para mim parecendo impressionado e avaliativo ao mesmo tempo, e o bichinho de pelúcia parou de beber. Não devem estar acostumados a pessoas que conhecem as leis e a essência da magia, mas eu as conheço bem.

-Se você entrou nessa loja é porque tem um desejo, não conseguiria de outra forma e, quanto ao preço – parou de falar, deixou o cigarro, se levantou e veio até mim –deverá ser de acordo com o desejo.

Era a resposta que eu esperava e, enquanto os quatro seres na sala me observavam em silêncio, não pude deixar de pensar em Teddy, Ron, Mione, Gina, Luna e até Malfoy.

Eu tenho um desejo, mas qual seria? Voltar ao meu mundo? Viver 7 anos nesse para cumprir o acordo com Morte? Ou morrer e ir para meu pós-vida de direito imediatamente?

Será que esse garoto, essa loja, tem o poder de realizar qualquer um desses desejos? Ao mesmo tempo que me fiz essa pergunta, soube que era a errada a ser feita. Fechei os olhos e senti, sim, qualquer desejo poderia ser realizado, mas a pergunta certa seria: eu conseguiria, ou estaria disposto, a pagar sozinho o preço necessário?

Abri os olhos e eles ainda me olhavam.

-Será que posso pensar um pouco antes de decidir fazer o desejo?

O garoto sorriu suavemente e se aproximou um pouco mais. Seus olhos são de cores diferentes, pude notar. Ele se afastou e disse:

-É claro, enquanto isso, que tal ficar para jantar?

Me espantei com o pedido e não tive tempo de aceitar ou recusar. O bicho de pelúcia pulava gritando nomes de comida e as duas meninas voltaram a segurar minhas mãos e a cantar dançando. Olhei para o garoto me sentindo um pouco perdido e ele os olhava com profundo carinho. Voltou-se para mim e sorriu.

-Eu já vou prepara-lo. Espere um pouco.

Ele saiu e me deixou com os três e em meio aos pulos, gritos, canto e dança.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

**HPXHHPXHXPXHHPXHHPXHXPXH**

Venho sorrindo com eles há cinco anos, e me preocupando também. Watanuki se mete em muitos problemas, ele é piedoso demais e, apesar de ter melhorado, costuma se machucar por cobrar menos do que os desejos valem.

Quanto a mim, moro no templo e abri um pequeno negócio vendendo amuletos e apresentando sobre o folclore japonês. Watanuki, Mokona, Shizuka e Kohane me ajudam a entender (e me interessar por) mais esse mundo. Conheci outros seres interessantes também, mas da garota gato quase virei melhor amigo.

Sou constantemente perseguido por espíritos assustadores e esfomeados, em alguns de nossos almoços ou jantares (raros, mas apreciados), Watanuki me conta como era difícil para ele, com aborrecimento e uma ponta de saudade. Isso me ajuda a enfrentar melhor a situação.

Nos últimos cinco anos, eles têm ficado mais violentos, o mundo quer me expulsar, mas a alegria que encontrei nesses novos e diferentes amigos, que viraram constantes em minha vida, me dá força.

Além disso, quando vira um real problema, só preciso me refugiar na loja e é nesses momentos que Watanuki me pergunta em tom de brincadeira se não quero desejar que seus ataques parem. Eu sorrio toda vez e nego porque todo dia aqui acordo e tomo uma decisão: eu não sei exatamente qual seria o preço para realizar quaisquer desejos meus, mas sinto que seria mais do que eu aguentaria pagar. Só preciso viver mais dois anos nesse mundo para ir para casa. Esse é o preço que tenho que pagar para realizar esse desejo. Não preciso aumentar a dívida.

Tenho uma boa vida aqui. Tenho bons (e estranhos) amigos e espero ter uma boa morte, mas só daqui a dois anos. Até lá, vou a loja outra vez. Watanuki está cozinhando essa noite para comemorar. O bebê de Kohane e Shizuka está chegando. Então, essa noite, só tenho que me preparar para comer muito bem.

**HPXHHPXHXPXHHPXHHPXHXPXH**

O jantar foi uma delícia e o bebê parece ter gostado também, tanto que adiantou sua vinda ao mundo em alguns dias. Recebi uma ligação de Watanuki me pedindo para ir até eles há alguns minutos e me apressar. Eu gelei por dentro, desliguei o telefone e, desde então tenho corrido até os Doumeki.

Enquanto minha mente e estômago estão gelados, meu coração está apertado.

Lembro do dia que conheci Kohane, não foi na loja e sim na universidade onde procurava sobre folclore orientado por Shizuka. Ela falava gentilmente e sorria de forma encantadora. De alguma forma, ali eu senti seu poder e Watanuki e Shizuka presentes na vida dela.

Shizuka é outro caso, ele eu conheci na loja e me diverti em cada segundo vendo ele e Watanuki discutindo. Ele é sempre tão sério que comecei a chama-lo pelo primeiro nome para ver se saía alguma reação. Nenhuma. Nunca.

É engraçado que o único que não chamo pelo primeiro nome seja o Watanuki, mas tem uma razão para isso. O nome dele não parece certo, é como se fosse uma mentira e...

Droga!

Eles estão me seguindo de novo. Há muitos deles aqui. Estão tentando...

Ah! Eles estão me segurando. Não agora. Estou perto. Tenho que...

Ah Merlim! Eles não estão aqui só pra mim. Há dezenas em volta da casa. O ar está pesado e o cheiro é terrível. Eles estão tentando entrar. Sinto o poder de Shizuka os afastando, mas ele parece enfraquecido. Os espíritos estão intensificando o ataque, escuto uma série de gritos e faço a única coisa que consigo pensar.

Solto meu braço direito com força, toco o colar, pego a Varinha das Varinhas e, antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, Pontas está galopando e todos os espíritos estão se afastando. Não sei como isso funcionou, mas enquanto corro pra dentro da casa explicações são a última coisa em minha mente.

O que eu vejo me faz perder o ar.

Shizuka está ajoelhado no chão, segurando uma ferida profunda no braço que não para de sangrar. Há pessoas inconscientes em várias partes da casa e Kohane...Gentil e forte Kohane está ensanguentada, mas de pé, segurando um bebê embrulhado nos braços e saindo correndo antes de eu ou Shizuka conseguirmos reagir, mas logo ele se levanta e eu lanço um feitiço parando o sangramento de seu braço.

Nós começamos a correr, é noite e não há muitas pessoas na rua, as poucas que estão sussurram sobre a mulher cheia de sangue que passou por eles, mas já está bem à frente de nós. Nenhum deles consegue ver Pontas galopando a nossa frente, iluminando o caminho, nos guiando e espantando quaisquer espíritos que tentam se aproximar.

O caminho é rápido e anormal e deve ser mágico, pois em poucos minutos alcançamos Kohane na loja, onde ela entra e nós seguimos, só para encontrar Watanuki sério nos esperando.

Em desespero vejo o bebê nos braços da mãe e ele respira com dificuldade. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas é claro que o objetivo daqueles espíritos era machucar a criança, talvez até impedi-lo de nascer.

Enfim, noto o que Kohane vai fazer e o que Shizuka vai fazer em vista disso e não dou nenhuma chance a eles:

-Salve-o! -grito. -Eu pago o preço!

Kohane desaba chorando, Shizuka a abraça no chão. Maru e Moro se aproximam com expressões tristes. Mokona e Watanuki vêm até mim.

-Você sabe o preço?

-Sim. –sorrio, apesar de tudo. Faltavam 2 anos, mas isso não é nada comparado ao bebê ou aos pais que ele poderia perder para salvá-lo.

Mokona pula em meu ombro e beija minha bochecha. Eu me ajoelho e Maru e Moro me abraçam

Kohane e Shizuka parecem querer falar algo, mas eu só balanço minha cabeça, sorrindo.

-O preço de uma vida é uma vida. Por sorte, eu tenho várias.

Watanuki fechou os olhos. Ele não quer fazer isso.

-Eu fiz um desejo, Dono da Loja, e estou disposto a pagar por ele. Conceda-o a mim.

Há lágrimas em seus olhos, mas sua voz é firme quando diz:

-Eu aceito o pagamento.

E ele é o último que vejo antes de a escuridão assumir meus sentidos, me tirando de meus novos amigos e me levando de volta ao mais antigo deles.

**HPXHHPXHXPXHHPXHHPXHXPXH**

A luz retorna e me vejo diante de Morte. Ele sorri:

-Então, esse mundo foi mais feliz do que o último?

Não consegui evitar. Em meio a lágrimas incontroláveis, comecei a rir ruidosamente.

**Continua no próximo mundo...**


End file.
